A computer on board a transporter may be programmed to associate specified performance and ride characteristics with one or more particular drivers, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,996 B1 (“Berstis”), incorporated herein by reference.
Certain transporters, however, raise particular problems with respect to tailoring a control system to the personal characteristics of an individual. Such transporters include, for example, dynamically stabilized transporters, in which a control system actively maintains the stability of the transporter while it is in operation. In a dynamically stabilized transporter, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230 (“Kamen”), incorporated herein by reference, a control system typically maintains the stability of the transporter by sensing such parameters as tilt and tilt rate and by commanding wheel actuators to apply torque to the wheels. These are examples of parameters used by a stabilizer subsystem to maintain stability of the transporter.
Data concerning the personal characteristics of a user may be particularly significant in tailoring the control system for a dynamically-stabilized transporter. It is thus desirable to address features peculiar to the control of a dynamically-stabilized transporter and, more generally, to vehicles having specialized safety and security requirements.